closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Radio-Québec (Canada)
Background: Currently known as Télé-Quebec, this company is a Canadian French language public educational television network available in the province of Quebec. Think of it as a Quebec equivalent to PBS. (1967-1972) WARNING: DO NOT WATCH THE VIDEOS IF YOU ARE PRONE TO EPILEPSY. Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: The logo uses effects and music that are both ahead of their time, especially the use of Video Feedback, which was almost unheard of at the time. Cheesy Factor: The animation is now long dated, however. Trivia: One of the songs used in this logo ("One Note Samba", mentioned below) is part of the first-ever LP to include synthesized music, with the song being released in 1967. Music/Sounds: A almost purely synthesized light jazz tune, almost sounding like "elevator music". The first track is actually called "One Note Samba", made by Perrey & Kingsley. The second track is called "Lover's Concerto" made by the same music group as mentioned before. Availability: Extinct, this was possibly used when the channel went off-air. Scare Factor: Low to high. This logo is nothing like what one would see in the '60's, but this may be a favorite of some due to the trippy animation and music score. The scare factor only increases with the next logo. (1968-1980's) Logo: On a black background three shapes - one green, one red, and one blue - appear on the top of the screen one by one. Then three circles appear between the shapes, those being in yellow, cyan and purple. What's about to be the finished result looks like a cylinder-like design, a-la the GPB logo of the 1970s. While the circles appear, the word "RADIO-QUEBEC" (with a tilde above the first E of "QUEBEC") zooms in below the logo in a choppy fashion. Variant: One of the variants had the shape of the logo zooming in until it covers the most part of the screen. The logo is also on a different hue than the original ident. The name of the company then would fade in front of the logo. FX/SFX: * The parts of the logo appearing, the name zooming in. * For the variant, the logo zooming in and the text fading in. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks ''AWFUL! ''Everyone could recreate this for less than a couple of minutes, and the zooming in looks like they recorded the text on a black wall, but this was the 60’s. Music/Sounds: An 8-note synth theme that abruptly ends with a dissonant binaural tone. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: * Standard Variant: Low to nightmare. The dissonance at the ending will make some pretty uncomfortable, along with the weird logo design and company name zooming in on the black background. * Zoom-In Variant: High to nightmare. This is scarier than the normal variant, due to the logo zooming in V of Doom-style and staying even more closer than usual along with the jingle still being used. 3rd logo (1980's-1997) Nickname: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Medium.Category:Canada Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos